ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the timeline of the current Destroyers series. 'Overview' 'Beginning of Time' *The power of CLABSOS exists, creating the Universe. *Monty, Noble, and the Shadowman are born at the beginning of time. They, along with other primordial beings, create Agartha, a place where they can thrive. Monty takes the title of "The First". *A being known as The Wrathful One seizes power in Agartha, transforming the utopia into a ruthless dictatorship. *The First forms a fraternal order of knights determined to destroy the Wrathful One and end his grip on Agartha. *The First and his order win the ensuing war. This order would eventually evolve into the Order of Destroyers. 'Pre-Historic Earth' *The First creates humanity, and inbues a select few with the power of CLABSOS that the Order possesses. These are the first true Destroyers. *Humanity begins to evolve and create civilizations thanks to CLABSOS 'Fortnitia' *A human with the power of CLABSOS known as the Ice King topples the various clans on Earth. *After a coup from his top advisors, the Ice King's dominion is renamed Fortnitia. *The First leaves Earth, banishing the many demonic creatures accidentally created by CLABSOS to a realm known as the Underground. 'First Destroyer-Underground War' *The Demons find a way to break out of the Underground, and begin a series of raids against the surface realm. *Fortnitia employs the help of the Order of Destroyers to defeat the demons. *Chara is born. *The war ends in a staelmate status quo ante bellum. At this point, much of the history of the Destroyers is lost to time. Most of human history occurs normally. Pre Destroyers Civil War * McCheese is recruited into the Destroyers and begins working on seeding the roots of civil war between the group. McCheese Arc At some point, McCheese viewed Monty as a weakling, declaring that he would make a better leader of the Destroyers. The Destroyers split in two, between the loyal Destroyers who followed Monty, and McCheese's Destroyers. McCheese wins, killing many of the Destroyers, and then massacring his Destroyer followers. McCheese then leads a global invasion, taking over the Earth. Decades later, the Deltarune Uprisings occur, overthrowing the McDonald's Corporation and ending McCheese's reign of darkness. McCheese Arc 2: Electric Boogaloo 4 years after the Second Great Fortnite War, Zavala JewishSurname was able to use the power of CLABSOS to revive the dead Destroyers Megatron, Bobo Icemek, Penguin, and Raul Menendez to join his cause - the Shitposting Brigade, as well as destroy Fortnitia. All of them joined, save for Bobo, who wandered around in the ruins of Fortnitia until he stumbled upon a strange village, where he decided to live and lead as "Ugh Gappy". Zavala's attack on Fortnitia destroyed the newest Destroyers HQ and killed a majority of the Destroyers, leaving the Shitposting Brigade, by default, the strongest CLABSOS based organization in the world. Around this time, Lord Stingray committed suicide. With his new crew established, Zavala immediately launched an attack on The Funny Temple, killing it's protecter, Monty. He also, around this time, hunted down most of the few remaining Destroyers. The Vex War, as well as the Third Great Fortnite War occur, leading to the final defeat and death of McCheese and the imprisonment of Sab "In" Yibab within a PlayStation 2. G-Man is killed shortly after by Noble. gm_militia Arc Disappointed with the Reset never occurring, Noble changes his name to his pen name, R. Ahso Angre and reforms gm_militia with Bobo as his main General. The gm_militia fights a guerilla war against the United States, United Kingdom and China. At some point after, Grox and Sab Yibab are freed from their prisons. Dark Shephard kills Adrian Shephard in gm_bigcity, unknowingly causing his own death. The two are transported to Hell, Norway by G-Man's spirit, trapping them in a purgatory-like state forever. The two make peace near the Low-Poly Shephard head and become friends, having a conversation for the rest of eternity. At some point, the war presumably ends with an unknown victor, and Raul Menendez' funeral is held and attended by Adrian, Bobo, Grox, Mouthy, and Kenny, who is revealed to be alive. Noble disappears around this time. Sometime between 2028 and 2044 The United States goes through major political reforms, uniting with Canada and Mexico to form the North American Federation, including the impeachment and execution of Jason Hudson. 2046-2110 (Pre Last Destroyer) Grox, retaining his Grox form, retires from the Destroyers. Bobo Icemek, now retired from gm_militia, settles down with Grox and adopts Yoan Goob. They settle down in the now reformed New Fortnitian Republic, living a happy life. Grox takes Bobo's surname, becoming Johnathan Icemek. Sheev Palpatine returns and overthrows the government, while most of the Destroyers are either killed or die of old age/other causes. The Terran Republic forms with Palpatine as its head. Meanwhile, Yoan Goob is kidnapped and put into cryofreeze, but wakes up in 2106. 2110 (The Last Destroyer arc) Yoan Icemek is dubbed the Last Destroyer by the spirits of the long gone Order of the Destroyers.